


Blinding Memories

by Ultra



Category: Quantum Leap
Genre: 3 Sentence Ficathon, 3 Sentence Fiction, Friendship, Gen, Memories, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 07:12:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17442317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ultra/pseuds/Ultra
Summary: For the prompt 'Starlight, starbright' by candlesinthewell.





	Blinding Memories

He's halfway done with kicking the crap out of the vending machine when the memory hits him right between the eyes, through the haze of alcohol and dizzying rage.

It had happened just like this, in a moment so surreally like this one that Al actually turns and looks, half-expecting to see Sam standing there asking him what was wrong.

But Project Starbright was long ago, and even Project Quantum Leap is nothing but a memory for most, just memories that Al wished would fade away sometimes, like his best friend seemed to, too many years ago.


End file.
